Heretofore there have been many different kinds of stoves provided, but all of such stoves have usually been relatively inefficient in the amount of heat supplied thereby, the stoves have been unsightly, or the stoves have been quite heavy and costly. Other types of stoves provided heretofore have endeavored to provide some special heat channels therein for aiding in heating the room in which the stove is positioned but such stoves normally have been relatively expensive and have been rather large units positioned in chimney structures.
The general object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved stove which is relatively efficient in operation and which has a cooking plate provided thereon for cooking or warming food positioned on the stove.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fire chamber having a controlled air supply therefor to obtain a slow rate of combustion for the fuel therein.
Another object of the invention is to provide a relatively uncomplicated stove specially adapted for heating air drawn into the stove and discharging it back into the room in which the stove is positioned; and to extract a maximum amount of heat from the fuel being burned in the stove before passing the combustion gases to an exhaust vent or stack.
Another object of the invention is to provide a special relationship between a draft prevention member and a grate whereby air only is drawn into the stove or fireplace from above the grate means and air will not be drawn through the grate from the lower surface thereof.
Yet another object of the invention is to prevent air flow up through a grate or fireplace to retard the combustion rate.
Yet other objects of the invention are to provide a novel and useful base layer of fire brick in a small room type stove; to provide effective draft controls for the stove; to provide a very useful readily available ash drawer for the stove; to provide a replaceable heat reflective shield in the back of the fire chamber; and to provide a stove adapted to be positioned in the center of a room for effectively heating the same and having no excessively hot outer wall portions formed on the stove.
When referring to corresponding members shown in the drawings and referred to in the specification, corresponding numerals are used to facilitate comparison therebetween.